The proposed Research Operations Core (ROC) is an extension and expansion of the Data Management Core funded through the previous OAIC grant. To contribute to the UCLA OAlC's twin goals of promoting development of interventions to maintain independence and understanding the biological mechanisms contributing to successful interventions, the ROC will provide state-of-the-art data collection and data management services to support the successful implementation of OAIC- and externally-funded projects that address questions relevant to the UCLA OAlC's themes and mission. ROC services encompass consultations during proposal preparation as well as assistance in development and implementation of data collection and data management protocols for funded research projects. Specific data collection and data management services available through the ROC include advising investigators on data collection tools;developing and maintaining tracking systems to monitor subject recruitment and scheduling of data collection activity;data entry, verification, and data cleaning services;and providing data documentation for all project databases. For many of these services, we propose to broaden the support available or propose enhancements based on past experience with OAIC projects or with technology improvements. The f?OC will also offer custom programming to meet special project needs and will run regular training workshops for junior faculty and research staff, focusing on theoretical and practical aspects of research operations. In sum, the mission of the ROC is to contribute to the success of the UCLA OAIC by providing support for the full spectrum of research operations needed for the effective design and implementation of projects affiliated with the Center.